


Devil Take the Hindmost

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy Crossovers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Vincent Valentine as the Phantom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Take the Hindmost

Hojo suddenly stood from his place by the bar.  
“Miss Rui!” he called after Shelke as she left “I’m not afraid of him!”  
The barman turned his head when he spoke.  
“I’ve bested him before!” Hojo continued bellowing to the girl “And if he ever had the courage to meet me face to face, man to man…”  
As he turned back to the bar, he froze when he saw Vincent, wings unfolded to intimidate him. He stumbled back in shock as Vincent glowered at him.  
“No…” he whispered “No it can’t be.”  
“Not afraid of me, you say?” Vincent challenged as he stepped out from behind the bar.  
“Stay back!” Hojo threatened “Or I will kill you, I promise you!”  
“Of course,” Vincent continued, unperturbed by the threat “As you say, you have beaten me before. But that was a long time ago, Viscount. And we were playing a different game.”  
He squared up to Hojo, a smirk spreading across his deformed face. The side with Chaos showing bared its teeth at Hojo hungrily.  
“Look at you. Deep in dept. Stinking drunk. Pitiful. Shall we two make a bet? Devil take the hindmost.”  
Hojo swallowed and glared up at him.  
“Look at you,” he spat “Foul as sin. Hideous. Horrible. Call the stakes. Deal me in. Devil take the hindmost.”  
Vincent smirked wider. He had fallen into his trap.  
“Our Lucrecia shall choose tonight.”  
“Let her choose.”  
“Is she yours or mine?”  
“Draw the line.”  
“If she sings, you lose to me.”  
“I won’t lose.”  
“You’ll leave from here.”  
“Fine.”  
“Disappear.”  
“Fine, and if she won’t? If I win?”  
“All your debts, wiped away.”  
“Very well, let’s begin.”  
Their faces were inches apart.  
“Devil take the hindmost,” they chanted at the same time.  
“You think you have the odds,” Hojo sneered “You think you have control. You think you’ve fixed the dice, well I will gladly roll. I’ll bet against the house, I’ll even double down…”  
“Our old game,” Vincent grinned “it’s been changed. Every throw, riskier. All the rules, rearranged. Fate has redesigned most.”  
“Fortune’s on my side, I won her long ago!” Hojo began raising his voice “I won her from you then. I wager even now I’ll win her back again.”  
“Cut the deck, let us play,” Vincent began circling Hojo “You and I once again, in the end.”  
“And when the game is done!”  
“Either way!”  
Their gazes met again.  
“Devil take the hindmost! Now Lucrecia shall choose at last. Is she yours or mine?”  
“We’ve children,” Hojo reminded Vincent “Our bond’s secure.”  
An evil glint went across both Vincent and Chaos’s eyes.  
“Are you sure?” his voice became soft.  
“What?” Hojo blinked in confusion.  
“Are you so sure?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Such children” Vincent sighed wistfully “Strange to see. Different, musical.”  
“Ah, are they more, you or me?”  
Vincent grinned.  
“Which one do you find most?”  
Anger flashed across Hojo’s eyes.  
“You lie!” he shouted “I call your bluff! The game is on! And we will see who wins out. Once and for all!”  
“Deal the cards! Let them fall! Choose your hand, try your best. He who wins, wins it all.”  
Vincent was back behind the bar, leaning across the bar to stare straight into Hojo’s eyes.  
“She walks,” he reminded him “You leave together. Pockets full. Debts paid. She sings…”  
He grinned and stepped back.  
“You leave alone,” he whispered and disappeared into the shadows “Devil take the hindmost…”


End file.
